New Tamers
by MLPhoenix
Summary: Some fellow authors and me are the main characters in the story!
1. Beginning

NEW TAMERS  
  
AN: Hey.  ML here.  I heard that EZ was planning a story with authors as tamers, so I figure, "I'll try it as well."  I don't own anything other than myself, so ROLL 

        IT!

=============================================================================================================

CHAPTER 1 - Beginning

Somewhere in the real world

            I was thinking about what had happened.  I even thought it was all an outrageous joke.  However, it wasn't.  Just weeks ago, I was playing the Digimon card game with my friends, then after that, I see this black card.  After swiping it, my card reader became a dark D-power, and this digimon came out from my computer.  It looked like a gabumon, only it was black.  He introduced himself as Darkgabumon, and he said we were going to be partners.  As soon as I shook my hand, I felt a chill come up my back, and a power surge run through my veins.  As a result, my clothes turned black.  I thought, "This world and the digital world will be mine!"  
  


Elsewhere…

            Four people were sitting in a park, thinking about what had happened a few hours ago.  One said, "I don't know what happened.  One minute, I was the playing the card game; next, I see this blue card.  Then I get a new digivice, and a digimon!"  Another boy, whose name was EZ, said, "Chill, LSR.  The same thing happened to me too!  He said his name was Darkagumon."  DC, the oldest of the group said, "Yeah.  The same thing happened to me.  Mine's Blackterriermon, by the way."  FG, the only girl, said, "Count me in this little group.  Mine's Tigramon, I think."  DC turned to LSR, and said, "What's your digimon, man?"  LSR said, "I've got Blismon."  EZ said, "So, I guess we're tamers, huh?"  DC replied back, "Yep.  We are."  

The Digital World

            I saw a digital gate near my home, and I decide to check it out.  I go in, and I see the digital world unfolding in my eyes.  I walk through, and I saw a few digimon, and I tested out the new dark d-power.  I had a deck for myself, and I used my Devimon card a lot.  All I had to do was swipe it, and shout out the command.

ML: Dark digimodify!  Devimon's touch of evil activate!

            The power of the card surged through Darkgabumon, and he used the attack.  After that, the digimon would be under my control, and I could send it to the real world to wreak havoc!  But soon, I realized that I could use them as soldiers rather than pawns, so I decided to go for bigger digimon.  First I used the same card to get Kuwagamon, then Monzaemon, and after that, Kunemon!  After all that, I let them loose, and grabbed a few Betamon for foot soldiers.  Then I went back into the real world. 

The Real World

            LSR was watching TV, and then saw something on the news.  The anchor told the story, which was all about "Some monsters wreaking havoc on the town!"  He then thought, "Oh no.  I have to e-mail the others right away!"  He e-mailed DC, FG, and EZ to meet him in the square.  After that, he woke up Blismon, and said, "Hey, sorry to have to wake you up, but we've got a problem!"  Blismon replied, "I heard.  Let's go!"  The two ran for the square right away to meet up with the others.  

            By the time the two were at the square, the other three were already there.  They were at the entrance, and they saw them.  Monzaemon, Kuwagamon, and Kunemon.  Not to mention a few Betamon for foot soldiers!  DC said, "Guys, I think it's time we field test our friends!  Blackterriermon?"  Blackterriermon replied back, "Aye-aye, mon capitaine!"  EZ asked, "You ready for this, Darkagumon?"  Darkagumon replied, "You bet!"  FG asked, "You sure you want to do this, Shadowrenamon?"  Shadowrenamon replied back, "I'm sure."  LSR said, "Let's wrangle these guys up, Blismon!"  The four tamers shouted, "NOW!"  The digimon attacked with everything they had until the Betamon were all gone.  Now, they had to deal with the big three.  DC, LSR, FG and EZ all nodded in agreement.

DIGIMODIFY!

DC/FG/EZ/LSR: DIGIMODIFY!  Digivolution activate!

DIGIVOLUTION!

Blackterriermon: Blackterriermon digivolve to… Blackgargomon!

Tigramon: Tigramon digivolve to… Tigermon!

Darkagumon: Darkagumon digivolve to.... Shadowgreymon!

Blismon: Blismon digivolve to… Dracielmon!

            DC turned to the other tamers, and said, "FG, you take on Kunemon.  EZ, you've got Monzaemon.  LSR, you and me get Kuwagamon!"  The four split up, and FG said, "Hey.  I believe you belong in a computer's recycling bin.  Tigermon?  Will you do the honors?"  Tigermon said, "With pleasure."  She weakened Kunemon up with her claws, but Kunemon responded with an electric attack.  After that, FG decided, "Let's end this."  Tigermon replied back, "Gladly."

Tigermon: Ice Blast!

            The attack was so deadly it both froze and deleted Kunemon on impact.  After that Tigermon absorbed the digimon's data.  FG laughed and screamed, "All right!  Now to help out EZ!"  She ran over to where EZ was battling Monzaemon.  EZ was trying all he can, but it wasn't enough.  EZ said, "Let's end this together, shall we?  Now!"  FG replied, "You too, Tigermon!"  The two digimon replied, "Right!"  
  
Shadowgreymon: Death Spike!

  
Tigermon: Ice Blast!

            The two attacks deleted Monzaemon on impact, and the two absorbed his data.  FG asked, "You all right?"  EZ answered, "Yeah.  Now that you're here."  FG replied, "Don't get any ideas.  Let's go help DC and LSR!"  EZ said, "You're right.  Let's."  The two ran over to where DC and LSR were, and as soon as DC saw them, he said, "Nice seeing you two!  We could use some help!"  EZ said, "You're right.  What's the plan, boss man?"  DC said, "Form a square around him, then attack!"  The four got into a square formation and DC said, "Now!  Launch your attacks!"  The four said, "Right!"  
  
Blackgargomon: Gargo Blasters!

  
Shadowgreymon: Lava Blast!

Tigermon: Ice Blast!

  
Dracielmon: Fire Rage!

            As soon as all four attacks hit, Kuwagamon was deleted, and all four got their fair share of data.  DC said, "Nice going, team, but I have a feeling that this wasn't just a practice round.  Who was behind this?  Meanwhile, I was hiding behind a corner, and I said to Darkgabumon, "Well, Darkgabumon, I've a feeling these four guys are our worthy adversaries."  He said, "You're right."  The four tamers walked away, and I walked away as well, thinking, "You may have the first round, but that was just mere practice.  In time, you'll see the true power of the dark tamer!"

=============================================================================================================

Henry: Well, this is a mighty declaration.  What will the dark tamer have in store for the good guys?  To find out, watch the next episode of Digimon - Digital monsters!

ML (Now wearing street clothes): And don't forget to R&R!


	2. Entrance of the Dark Tamer

NEW TAMERS - Chapter 2: Entrance of the Dark Tamer

ML: Ok, Henry.  Now it's your turn to tell what happened.

Henry: Last time, weeks after ML got his D-power, he goes on a frenzy enslaving digimon, and he sends them from the digital world into the real world to wreak 

           havoc!  LSR and Blismon figured out what happened, and they alerted DC, FG, and EZ, and the four met at the town square, and a battle ensued 

           in which the new tamers won!  However, they all thought the same thing: "Who or what was behind all this?"  
  
ML: Great summary.  Anyway, same disclaimer as last time.

  
Director: Ok, we need all players on set!

  
ML: Time for me to play bad guy again.  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================  

The four tamers met at DC's place, and they all thought, "So, we won our first battle.  But who was behind this?"  FG said, "Can you believe it?  We won as a team!"  DC replied back, "Yeah.  But don't forget.  Whoever enslaved those digimon might be back."  EZ said, "He's right.  Besides, he could be anybody."  Darkagumon said, "What if he is one of our friends from school?"  LSR replied back, "Listen, if he is, then even though if he is our friend, we'll show him no mercy!"  All four tamers agreed, and said, "You're right!  We'll get this guy!"  
  
            Meanwhile, I walked through town, and saw the portal that lead to the digital world near my place.  Then as soon as I entered, I felt that familiar power surge, and my clothes immediately turned black.  I then felt my glasses turn total black too, and as soon as I hit ground, I saw a tankmon, and I used that familiar devimon card to enslave him.    
  
ML: Dark digimodify!  Devimon's touch of evil, activate!

            Darkgabumon used that, and tankmon immediately turned evil.  After that, I saw a meramon, and used the same attack.  Then I saw centaurumon, and I used the same attack, and also, I grabbed a few gazimon as foot soldiers.  After that, I sent all the digimon into the real world, but not before saying this: "Hunt down, and punish the tamers.  SHOW NO MERCY!"  After that, I went for my digivolution card, and went for a digimodify.

ML: Digimodify!  Digivolution activate!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION!!

Darkgabumon: Darkgabumon digivolve to… Blackgarurumon!

            As soon as the digivolving process was done, Blackgarurumon's eyes became red, and I hopped on.  We rode into the portal, and, thank god that the portal was big enough for the both of us.  We went to city hall, and waited for the tamers to come.  Then we'd show them, like I always would want to show them, no mercy.  

            Elsewhere, FG saw her digivice brighten up.  She told DC, "DC, there's digimon nearby."  LSR said, "Yeah.  I can see it too."  DC replied, "Looks like our little friend bought us some playmates, and they're right at city hall!  Let's go."  the four tamers and their digimon went out of DC's, and they went right to city hall.  Looks like this town wouldn't even be the same.  

            As soon as I saw the tamers run up, I said to myself, "Those foolish tamers have no clue what they're dealing with!"  I then turned to the gazimon, and said, "Launch your attack, my foot soldiers!"  The gazimon attacked, and DC anticipated it.  DC shouted, "Looks like he bought along foot soldiers again.  Blackterriermon, wait until they're in attacking range, then go for it!"  LSR said, "You too, Blismon!"  The other two nodded in agreement, and as soon as they walked into attack range, Blackterriermon said, "All right, DC, what's your plan, boss?"  DC shouted, "NOW!"  Blackterriermon said, "Gotcha, and momentai, will you?"  DC shrugged, and said, "You know, you really do pick the strangest times to say that."  Blackterriermon turned, and said, "Now we attack!"  Darkagumon said, "You heard him.  Go!"  The digimon ran towards the gazimon, and started the attack.

Blackterriermon: Crimson Blast!

  
Blismon: Fireball!

Tigramon: Freeze Beam!

Darkagumon: Dark Flame!

            The four attacks deleted the four gazimon on impact, and I called up 4 more.  They used the same attacks, and I didn't send anymore.  I then said, "Meramon, Tankmon, Centaurumon!  Attack the tamers!"  The three digimon came out, and Tankmon said, "So, you're the new tamers, huh?"  DC said, "So what if we are?"  Blackterriermon said, "Yeah.  So what if we're the good guys?"  EZ said, "Enough talk.  I'd say we fight.  What do you say, Darkagumon?"  Darkagumon nodded.  Tankmon said, "You are the new tamers.  Let's get 'em, boys."  The four tamers didn't wait until the attack, and they nodded in agreement. 

  
DIGIMODIFY!!

DC/FG/EZ/LSR: Digimodify!  Digivolution activate!

DIGIVOLUTION!

Blackterriermon: Blackterriermon digivolve to…Blackgargomon!

  
Tigramon: Tigramon digivolve to… Tigermon!

  
Darkagumon: Darkagumon digivolve to… Shadowgreymon!

Blismon: Blismon digivolve to… Dracielmon!

            DC then gave out his orders.  "LSR, you've got meramon.  FG, you've got centaurumon!  EZ?  You and me fight fire with fire with Tankmon!  Remember, once you're done, help out another person with his/her assigned digimon, got that?"  The four nodded, and split up.  

            LSR said, "Meramon, huh?"  Meramon said, "You surely know your digimon, but it's time for me to absorb some data!"  LSR said, "Forget about it.  Dracielmon?"  Dracielmon replied, "Got it.  When fire's up against water, water always wins, but I'm going to need a little more power!"  LSR said, "No problem!"  
  
DIGIMODIFY!

LSR: Digimodify!  Power activate!

            Dracielmon felt the power, and immediately decided to hit it.  "Meramon, your fire has gone out!"    
  
Dracielmon: Hydro Gun!

            As soon as Meramon felt the water hit, he was deleted, and Dracielmon absorbed his data.  After that, LSR said, "Nice work.  Time to help out FG!"  He ran over to where FG was.  FG was having a lot of trouble, and was happy to see LSR.  She said, "LSR!  Perfect timing!  Tigermon's running out of energy!"  He said, "Here!"  He gave FG his power activate card, and FG said, "Hang on, Tigermon, help's on the way!"  
  
DIGIMODIFY!

  
FG: Digimodify!  Power activate!

            Now Tigermon was ready to battle again, and she unleashed her attack.  So did Dracielmon.

  
Dracielmon: Fire Blast!

  
Tigermon: Ice Blast!

            The two attacks melded, and Centaurumon felt it.  He was immediately deleted, and the two absorbed their fair share of data.  FG said, "All right.  Let's go help DC and EZ!"  DC and EZ saw them and DC said, "All right!  Square formation!"  The four immediately went into that same formation, and DC said, "Now!  Unleash your attacks!" 

Blackgargomon: Gargo Blasters!

  
Shadowgreymon: Lava Blast!

  
Tigermon: Ice blast!

  
Dracielmon: Fire Rage!

            All four attacks hit Tankmon head on, and all his data was absorbed.  After that, I said, "Come on, Darkgarurumon.  It's time!"  As soon as I saw all four tamers in my sights, I screamed, "Now, Darkgarurumon!"    
  
Darkgarurumon: Dark howling blaster!

            it hit right near Blackgargomon, and he said, "Hey, who's the party pooper?"  I said, "I am."  DC said, "Who are you?"  I replied, "Who am I?  You sure you want to know?"  EZ said, "Yeah.  So who the heck are you?"  I said, "I'm the future ruler of the real and digital worlds.  I am The Dark Tamer!"  DC said, "You're going to get it for almost ruining our city for 2 occasions."  I replied, "Yeah.  I like to see you try, Punk!"  I spat in his face, and he said, "That's it!  Blackgargomon, let him have it!"  I said, "Sure, be that way.  You're just beginning to see my true power.  Darkgarurumon?"    
  
Darkgarurumon: Dark howling blaster!   
  


            It hit, and Blackgargomon was visibly weakened, and DC said, "Blackgargomon!"  He then turned to me and said, "You may think you have this world in your grasp, Dark Tamer, but we'll be ready for you the next time!"  I said, "Don't waste your breath, 'cause there won't be a next time.  I'll see to that!"  I rode away, and as we rode, I thought, "Man.  This is going to be a long battle."  DC said, "Guys, listen up.  The dark tamer may strike again."  EZ said, "You're right.  But it's just a matter of when."  The four stood up, and gazed into the dusk sky.  DC thought, "We'll be ready for you, Dark Tamer.  We'll be ready."

=============================================================================================================

Henry: So, now that ML the Dark Tamer has revealed himself, it's just a matter of when he'll strike next!  Will DC and the others be ready the next time?  Find

          out on the next episode of "Digimon - Digital monsters!"

ML (in plain old street clothes): And don't forget to R&R!

  
  
   


	3. Identity Revealed

NEW TAMERS - Chapter 3: Identity Revealed

  
Henry: Uh, ML, I think it's your turn to tell what happened.

ML: Gotcha Henry!  Last time, after doing my usual plan of three good digimon, and foot soldiers for backup, I came in, and introduced myself as the Dark Tamer. 

       After that, I attacked Blackterriermon, and as a result, DC swears that they'll be ready for me the next time!

Henry: Brief, but effective ML.  Maybe I ought to play villain.  
  
ML: Sorry, but that's taken.

  
Director: All players on set!

  
ML: Looks like I have to get ready.  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

The Real World

            It was just that day my Mom decided to transfer me from school.  My grades were really sloppy, so they decided it would be best for me.  After leaving Darkgabumon at home, I left for school.  It was a short distance, so I could walk. As soon as I entered, I went into the office, and said, "I'm looking for classroom B-60."  The principal said, "It's on the second floor.  Come on."  We walked through the school, and I told the teacher, "I'm the new student."  He said, "Let me see.  ML Lo.  Yep.  You're in the right place!"  I stood right near the blackboard, and the teacher said, "Ladies and gentlemen.  We've got a new student, ML lo.  Be courteous to him."  I sat next to DC, and sooner or later, he had these thoughts in his head.

            DC thought, "That's funny.  I thought I saw him before.  It's just a matter of where I saw him."  The bell cut into his thoughts.  Time for the first class of the day.  It was English.  Not bad, but we could've been better.  Of course, I was just a transfer.  After English, it was time for Chemistry.  DC had FG as his partner, and even though I didn't want to think it, I knew those two had some chemistry together.  Anyway, I thought about the digital world again.  In my thoughts, I put in a little too much of something into the mix, and the thing blew up in my face.  After that, I washed up, and changed into some extra clothes in the bathroom.  It was lunch, and I went for a walk.  Suddenly, I saw into a digital gate that was near the school, and called up Darkgabumon.  Then I saw some bakumon, and enslaved them with my devimon card.

ML: Dark Digimodify!  Devimon's touch of evil activate!

            Again, the attack worked, and I grabbed some gotsumon for foot soldiers this time.  I told them to wait, and I went back through the portal, and I was out in my normal clothes, and Darkgabumon walked right into the woods where I hid him.  Then I walked back into the school building to finish up my day.  As soon as the bell rang, I picked up Darkgabumon and walked into the portal.  Where my clothes turned into the Dark Tamer garb I was now accustomed to.  Then I faked a message saying from EZ that they had been captured, and sent it to DC.  Then I waited.  As soon as the bakumon changed into the three other tamers, I saw him.  DC, Mr. Goggle boy of the new group, and I said, "So, you've come to rescue your comrades, huh?"  He said, "They have no part in this.  Let 'em go."  I said, "You're going to have to do better than that, Goggle brain, because you've just been tricked!"  The three then transformed back into bakumon, and DC said, "That was a cheap joke!"  

            I said, "It was a lure.  They'll come for you, and I'll be ready."  On cue, the other three came up, and began to attack the gotsumon that I was using for foot soldiers.  There were four, and DC said, "Now!  Attack!"  Blackterriermon said, "You got it, my man!"  Blackterriermon turned to the other three, and said, "You heard the guy!  Go for it!"

Blackterriermon: Crimson Blast!

  
Blismon: Teleport and Fireball!

            Blismon hit him hard, and the gotsumon was weakened.  He smiled, and said, "Done like dinner!"    
  


Tigramon: Freeze Beam!

Darkagumon: Dark flame!

            DC looked at the bakumon and thought, "There's only 3."  He turned to his tamers, and said, "Guys, There's only three.  Digivolve and attack.  I'll get our little friend here."  The other three nodded, and turned to their digimon.  They've got to nod back.

DIGIMODIFY!  
  


LSR/DC/FG/EZ: Digimodify!  Digivolution activate!

DIGIVOLUTION!

Blismon: Blismon digivolve to… Dracielmon!

Blackterriermon: Blackterriermon digivolve to… Blackgargomon!

Tigramon: Tigramon digivolve to… Tigermon!

Darkagumon: Darkagumon digivolve to… Shadowgreymon!

            Tigermon said, "Guys, attack the bakumon!"  The other two said, "Gotcha!"  
  
Tigermon: Ice Blast!

Shadowgreymon: Lava Blast!

Dracielmon: Fire Rage!

            The attacks deleted the bakumon on impact!  Meanwhile, DC saw me, and said, "Blackgargomon, attack him!"  Blackgargomon said, "You got it!"    
  
Blackgargomon: Gargo blasters!  
  
            I saw the rounds coming toward me, and I jumped out of the way.  Then DC came straight at me, with murder on his face.  I said, "So, your friends are here."  DC said, "You've sunk to a new low, Dark Tamer."  I said, "Oh yeah, well, I think it's time you got a little surprise."  He said, "What is it you're telling me?"

He saw the cut on my arm, and said, "No.  That can't be true."  I said, "But it is, DC Robles.  I am ML Lo!" I said, "So, my worthy enemy, I'll see you again, but in battle!"  DC said, "You bet I will, and I'll be ready!"  
  
=============================================================================================================

Henry: Now that the identity of the dark tamer has finally been revealed, how will DC and the others take it?  Find out on next time on Digimon - digital monsters!

ML: Don't forget to R&R!


	4. A Leader's Test

NEW TAMERS - Chapter 4: A Leader's Test

ML: Your turn this time, Henry.

  
Henry: Gotcha, ML!  Last time, ML transferred to the tamers' school, and during lunch, grabs a few Bakumon for a plan, and Gotsumon as foot soldiers.  Then, 

           DC gets lured into the digital world, when he gets a message saying that the guys are in trouble.  However, turns out that it was a sick joke.  During a 

           scuffle, the Dark Tamer finally reveals his identity, that of ML Lo!

ML: Ok.  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

Real World.

            It was supposed to be a normal sunny day.  FG had arranged a trip to the amusement park, and everyone agreed to go.  Even DC, who was still thinking about that day in the digital world, where the Dark Tamer was actually me.  DC even had to be coerced into going on a few rides.  But still, he was thinking about the Dark Tamer.  Meanwhile, I was minding my business, going through the game booths, and playing a few games.  I was thinking about what happened in the digital world.  I promised myself that next time I saw DC in the digital world, I would make his life a living hell!  

            As soon as I was about to go out of the park, I saw DC.  He saw me, and then said, "YOU."  He ran straight at me, and threatened to throw a punch.  He did, and I blocked it.  FG and EZ had to restrain him, and LSR had to restrain me.  That's when I had a plan.  What was the one person that DC cared about the most on the team?  It was one of the people holding him back.  FG.  I figured, "Kidnap FG, and his spirit will be broken."  That would be later.  We went our separate ways.  

            After finishing up my homework, I went to take a walk.  I saw the digital gate again, and I woke up Darkgabumon.  That's when I said, "Hey.  Let's get to work."  We went through the gate, and my clothes turned into the Dark Tamer gear I was accustomed to wearing now.  After that, I grabbed Unimon for the main fighter and flymon as a foot soldier.  I told the flymon, "Kidnap the tamer known as FG."  We went through the gate back into the real world, and I walked out, chuckling. 

Elsewhere

            DC thought, "What else could that Dark Tamer be up to?"  He turned on the news, and got his answer.  "In local news tonight, an apartment building has been wrecked by what seems to be gigantic insects, and a girl has been kidnapped.  If anyone sees her, please contact police."  That was enough to make DC angry.  He woke up Blackterriermon, and grabbed his goggles, digivice and cards.  He ran out the door, running faster than ever, and on his bike.  He made it to FG's apartment, and saw a note, taped to her bed. 

            To DC Robles,

                        I've got your precious FG.  If you want her back, come to the digital world.  Alone.

                                                                        DARK TAMER.

            He threw the note into the garbage, and ran for a digital gate, which opened right near her apartment.  Then he ran in.  He looked around, and saw me.  Holding FG, tied up, and threatening to drop her into a lake full of seadramon.  As soon as I saw him, I said, "Perfect timing.  DC robles.  Leader of the new digimon tamers."  DC replied, "Yeah, that's me.  What did you want from me?  You and I will battle.  Blackterriermon said, "Let's fight, then."  DC said, "You nuts, Blackterriermon?"  Blackterriermon said, "Maybe.  But he kidnapped one of your friends.  You're going to just wait for something to boil over?"  DC replied back, "Good point."  He then turned to me, and said, "All right.  I'll fight you.  Best two out of three.  If I win, you give back FG.  If I lose, then you get Blackterriermon."  Blackterriermon was shocked!  He said, "Do you think it's a good idea, DC?"  He said, "Momentai."  Blackterriermon said, "Gotcha.  Let's kick it."  I then did a double front flip, and landed on my feet.  I then said, "Weapon fight."  DC replied, "Got it.  I've got a modify card like that."    
  
DIGIMODIFY!

DC: Digimodify!  Sword of Courage, activate!

DIGIMODIFY!

  
ML: Digimodify!  Sword of Deceit, activate!

            Both weapons appeared, and as DC took out his sword, I took out mine as well.  We fought hard.  DC was fighting for his friend, while I was fighting for a purpose.  To become ruler of both worlds.  In the middle of the fight, DC knocked his sword out of my hand.  He said, "One for me."  I grabbed my sword, and used a running attack.  He nimbly parried it, and I attacked even harder, knocking his sword out of his hand.  I said, "Tie."  He picked up his sword, and attacked faster and harder.  I couldn't keep up, and I soon dropped my sword.  It then turned into a modify card, and he had his sword pointed at my chin.  "Two-one.  You lose."  I laughed, and said, "You may have won the duel, but I'll win this battle!  All flymon!"  He climbed up the mountain to where FG was, and cut the ropes loose.  She shook them off, and said, "Good to see you, DC."  DC replied, Get to the real world, and find the others.  I'll take care of the digimon."  FG said, "No!  What if you get hurt?"  DC said, "I'll handle it."  He kissed FG on the cheek, and she ran for it.  

  
The Real World

            LSR and EZ were thinking the same thing: "Where were DC and FG?"  FG came up, and said, "DC's in the digital world."  EZ replied, "All right.  Let's go!"  The three ran for it, and entered the digital gate.  As soon as they hit, DC was losing bad.  He smiled, "Perfect timing, y'all."  He then turned to Blackterriermon, and said, "Those are champions.  We'd better digivolve."  Blackterriermon said, "It's about time!"    
  
DIGIMODIFY!

DC/LSR/EZ/FG: Digimodify!  Digivolution activate!

DIGIVOLUTION!!

Blackterriermon: Blackterriermon digivolve to… Blackgargomon!

Blismon: Blismon digivolve to… Dracielmon!

Darkagumon: Darkagumon digivolve to… Shadowgreymon!

Tigramon: Tigramon digivolve to… Tigermon!

            They all went for the four flymon, and unleashed their attacks, but not before flymon threw their attacks, which were powerful as well.

Flymon: Brown Stinger!

  
            They dodged, and the four digimon launched their attacks now.

Blackgargomon: Gargo Blaster!

Dracielmon: Fire Blast!

Tigermon: Ice Blast!

Shadowgreymon: Lava Blast!

            The four flymon were deleted, and the four absorbed their data as well.  Then Unimon showed up, and DC knew what to do.  "Square formation!"  The four got into a square, but I was anticipating it.  "Fly, unimon!"  Unimon took to the sky, and launched his attack!

Unimon: Aerial attack!

  
            He launched it 4 times, and EZ responded, "Now, Shadowgreymon!"  He said, "Got it, EZ!"  
  


Shadowgreymon: Lava Blast!

            It hit, and it deleted him.  Shadowgreymon absorbed his data, and I said, "All right, you defeated my best plan so far, but it's not over yet.  Skullmeramon!"    
EZ looked up, and said, "Skullmeramon.  He's an ultimate virus-type!  His metal fireball is pure burning steel!"  DC saw one of his cards glow, and turn into a blue card, so did FG.  FG and DC looked at each other, and they both were thinking the same thing.  Matrix digivolution.

DIGIMODIFY!

DC/FG: Digimodify!  Matrix digivolution activate!

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

Blackgargomon: Blackgargomon digivolve to… Blackrapidmon!

Tigermon: Tigermon digivolve to… Firetigermon!

            I said, "So, they digivolved to ultimate.  Good luck."  I ran for the gate near my house.  Meanwhile, DC said, "Let's show him how we do things."  FG said, "You got it, DC!"  Blackrapidmon replied, "I've got a little surprise for you!"  

Blackrapidmon: Rapid Blades!

            FG replied, "Hey DC!  Save some of the action for me!"  DC replied, "You're up, FG!"  FG said, "Got it.  I'm not going to disappoint!"  Firetigermon replied back, "Neither will I!"  
  
Firetigermon: Fire Tiger!

            The two attacks weakened Skullmeramon, but he still had enough power to use his attack.

Skullmeramon: Metal fireball!

            It hit, and DC said, "You ain't keeping us down.  Blackterriermon, let him have it!"  FG said, "You two, Firetigermon!"  Both said, "Right."  

Blackrapidmon: Tri Blaster!

Firetigermon: Earthquake!

            The two attacks hit with so much force, they deleted Skullmeramon with authority.  FG said, "By the way, DC, thanks again, for saving me."  DC said, "It's nothing."  LSR and EZ said, "Get a room, you two."  The two walked away, and EZ said, "Let's go home."  They walked for the gate that lead to the real world.

  
=============================================================================================================

Henry: Is this a sign of things to come for the tamers, or will the Dark Tamer strike again?  Find out by watching the next "Digimon - digital monsters!"  
  
ML: Don't forget to R&R!


	5. Standing United

NEW TAMERS - Chapter 5: Standing united

Henry: Uh, ML, it's your turn this time!

ML: Ok!  Last time, after a fight at the amusement park the tamers and me were in, I had this plan to target one of the tamers.  Guess who that was?  FG.  After 

        DC found out, he went berserk!  A fight soon ensued, and DC came up victorious.  After a fight in which Flymon provided the opposition, Skullmeramon 

        showed up to make things more interesting!  After that, DC and FG pooled their talents together, and as a result, Blackgargomon and Tigermon digivolved

        to Blackrapidmon and Firetigermon!  Now that's cool.

  
Director: All players on set!

ML: ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

The Real World

            It was one of those days.  Those rainy days that happened to take the fun out of everything.  DC organized a Tamer's meeting, and they were all talking about the last few days.  In which the Dark Tamer struck the real world twice, and the digital world once.  Now, if things didn't go good, they'd have to think about a vacation.  DC replied, "The Dark Tamer sure knows how to hit it."  FG replied, "Yeah.  He went as low as anyone could go, kidnapping me and threatening to throw me in a lake full of Seadramon!  Grr…"  LSR said, "If anyone as more to lose, it's DC.  DC said, "You're right.  Speaking of which, I called this meeting because I don't know if I could even lead this team without the Dark Tamer targeting me."  That got everyone going, "That can't be true, DC!"  DC said, "I'm afraid it's so.  From now on, FG will lead the team.  Blackterriermon?"  Blackterriermon left, and DC gave FG his goggles.  

            FG looked at them, and said, "I can't accept this."  FG ran up to DC and said, "DC, you're fit out to be the leader.  I don't have the experience!"  DC said, "I'm sure you'll do well."  Before FG could even protest further, I appeared from out of nowhere!  I said, "So, handing the reins to someone else?"  DC said, "In your dreams."  DC took the goggles and Blackterriermon got ready.  It was then I anticipated the action.  I screamed, "Darktyrannomon!"  He went through, grabbed DC and Blackterriermon, and went through a digital gate.  All FG could do was scream, "DC!  NO!!"  She ran back, and LSR and EZ looked towards the door.  EZ said, "What's going on?"  FG replied, "DC!  He's been taken prisoner by the Dark Tamer!"  LSR said, "What!  I've about had it with that guy!"  EZ said, "He's going down!"  FG said, "A digital gate opened not too far from here.  We better find it, and find DC and the Dark Tamer!"  FG said, "Agreed.  Let's go.  I want to show him a lesson as well." 

            DC, groggy and disheveled, opened his eyes.  All he could see was black.  Until he saw the shape of a young man, only about 18 or so.  That young man was me.  The Dark Tamer.  As soon as he saw me, DC said, "You.  I knew that you wouldn't get over that duel you lost.  What is it you want?"  I answered, "Simple.  I want your digimon."  Blackterriermon said, "What?  No way!  Take my tamer, take FG's digimon, but NOT me!"  He said, "Your choice.  It's either give me your digimon, or you can get cooked."  I dropped a lever, and the floor opened up.  Underneath was a huge pit of lava.  DC gulped, and said, "You'll never take my best friend.  As long as my friends are breathing, you'll never defeat us!"  I said, "We'll see about that!"

            Meanwhile, back in the real world, FG, LSR, and EZ said, "Listen.  We'd better find a good digital gate nearby.  Just as she said those words, one opened up!  And Tigramon said, "Well, you got your wish.  Who said to be careful what you wish for?"  FG said, "Nice joke, but it'll have to wait until DC's rescued."  The three tamers and their digimon entered the gate, and went into the digital world.  They landed right a couple minutes right near I was holding DC.  FG heard my laughing, and ran for it, followed by the two other tamers, and three digimon.  I saw them, and said, "Ah.  Your friends are here.  I'm gonna give them a little surprise!"  I then said, "Kiwimon!  Attack the intruders!"  A flock of Kiwimon attacked, and FG said, "LSR, EZ!  Fight the Kiwimon.  I'm going to rescue DC!"    
LSR and EZ nodded at each other, then looked at their digimon, who nodded as well.  It was time.

DIGIMODIFY!

LSR/EZ: Digimodify!  Digivolution activate!

  
DIGIVOLUTION!

Darkagumon: Darkagumon digivolve to… Shadowgreymon!  
  
Blismon: Blismon digivolve to… Dracielmon!

            EZ replied, "You'll take the ones on your left.  I'll take the ones on the right!"  LSR replied back, "No problem!"  LSR said, "Dracielmon, let's kick it up!"  Dracielmon replied, "No problem!"  

  
Dracielmon: Fire blast!

            It was big enough to incinerate and delete Kiwimon.  After all that was done, Dracielmon said, "Boo ya!  Done like dinner!"  LSR said.  Good work!  Let's go help out EZ!"  LSR said, "You said it!"  They ran over to where EZ was.  He was losing pretty bad.  LSR said, "Here!"  And tossed him a modify card!  EZ said, "Thanks, LSR!  Shadowgreymon, get ready for a little more juice!"  Shadowgreymon replied, "Ready when you are!"  

  
DIGIMODIFY!

  
EZ: Digimodify!  Power Activate!

            He felt the juice run through his veins, and Shadowgreymon attacked the four Kiwimon right where it hurt.

Shadowgreymon:  Lava Blast!

            As soon as the attack hit, the Kiwimon were defeated, and Shadowgreymon absorbed their data.  After that, I said, "Looks like you two still got it.  But I think you're going to need luck to survive this!  Mammathmon, attack the tamers!"  I ran for the gate that led to home, leaving the tamers thinking, "Great.  Another ultimate to worry about.  Meanwhile, FG saw EZ, and said, "Hang on!  I'm coming!"  She untied DC, and FG, Tigramon, Blackterriermon and DC, which led them to the battleground.  LSR and EZ said, "Perfect timing guys!"  EZ said, "Hey, LSR, check out one of your cards.  It's turning into a blue card!"  LSR checked.  He did have a blue card, and EZ had one too.  So did DC and FG.  They all knew what they had to do.

DIGIMODIFY!

DC/FG/LSR/EZ: Digimodify!  Matrix Digivolution activate!

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

Blackterriermon: Blackterriermon matrix digivolve to… Blackrapidmon!

  
Tigramon: Tigramon matrix digivolve to… Firetigermon!

Dracielmon: Dracielmon digivolve to… Metaldracielmon!

Shadowgreymon: Shadowgreymon digivolve to… Skullgreymon!

            DC said, "All right guys, let's see what we can do!"  EZ said, "I thought you quit being leader."  DC said, "Changed my mind.  Now let's kick some butt!  Square formation!"  They all got into a square, surrounding Mammothmon, and DC said, "Now, launch your attacks!"    
  
Blackrapidmon: Tri-Blaster!

  
Firetigermon: Earthquake!

Skullgreymon: Death Spike!

Metaldracielmon: Terra Blaster!

            All four attacks hit, and Mammothmon was deleted on the spot!  After absorbing the deleted digimon's data, the four de-digivolved into their rookie forms.  FG said, "So, you still up for being leader, DC?"  DC said, "FG, you can count on it."  He winked, and said, "Now let's go home."  The other three agreed.  

Elsewhere, I was wallowing in defeat again.  I thought, "You may have won this battle, but there will be a bigger war, and I will win it."  
  
=============================================================================================================

Henry: Man, is that cold or what?  Will ML be able to bounce back, or will the tamers foil his plan yet again?  Find out on the next "Digimon - Digital Monsters!"  
  
ML: Don't forget to R&R!


	6. War of the Worlds

NEW TAMERS - Chapter 6: War for the worlds

ML: Hey, Henry?  
  
Henry: Yeah, ML?  
  
ML: Whose turn is it?  
  
Henry: I think it's mine.  
  
ML: Ok!  You're up!

Henry: Sure thing!  Last time, we all thought DC lost confidence in himself when he quit the team.  That's when the Dark Tamer takes advantage, and kidnaps him 

           and Blackterriermon right under FG's nose!  She goes and warns LSR and EZ about what happened to DC, while ML decides to literally do a little home

           cooking to DC!  A battle soon ensues in which LSR and EZ went for Kiwimon while FG went and rescued DC!  Then, LSR and EZ managed to get 

           Dracielmon and Shadowgreymon to become Wardracielmon and Skullgreymon! Very cool.

ML: You said it.  Same disclaimer as last time!  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

The Digital World

            I couldn't stand losing again.  With desperation, I had to make sure I had any good digimon as my main fighters and foot soldiers.   However, somehow, during the last few weeks, I had a major headache, and it was getting worse.  But I'd shake it off, and grab digimon nonetheless.  Nothing was going to prevent me from attaining my goal.  Being ruler of both the digital and real worlds.  I quickly checked off my digimon.  I had, of course, Darkgabumon, my partner in crime, 10 geckomon, 10 darktyrannomon, 10 snimon, and 10 vilemon.  Forty foot soldiers, and Warumonzaemon, parrotmon and shogungeckomon as main fighters.  Now I was even more determined.  I then said, "Get into the real world!  Hunt down, and destroy the tamers!"  I smiled, and said, "This will be good."  Then I was struck with another headache.  My head throbbed with the pain.  I thought, "I know someone's controlling me."  That made my head hurt even more.  I shook it off, and we went into the real world.  

The Real World

            DC looked at the news, and saw a report.  The news anchor said, "We've got reports of 43 monsters coming from out of nowhere.  They've been causing reckless havoc out in the city, causing mass destruction of property."  DC thought, "So, Dark Tamer, if it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get."  He wrote a quick e-mail to 10 people, and sent it.  Then he found Blackterriermon and said, "Hey, we've gotta get.  The Dark Tamer's up to his old tricks!"  Blackterriermon replied, "Well, it's about time!  I thought that I'd never get some action!"  He then grabbed his cell, and called FG.

FG: Hello?  
  
DC: It's DC!  We've got a problem!

  
FG: Let me guess, the Dark Tamer?  
  
DC: Yeah.  Apparently,  he's taking the digital world war to us!

  
FG: Yeah.   Let's show him what we can do.  

DC: Gotcha.  Tell the others to meet me at the communicatons tower.

FG: Will do.  Meet you there.

            While FG was telling LSR and EZ, DC made a big beeline for the communications tower.  He was there in 10 minutes or so, and he saw the digimon right up ahead.  He smiled, and in 5 minutes, he saw the others come up too.  FG said, "So what's the plan, gogglehead?"  DC said, "The plan's this.  When they start the wave, we'll attack.  Digivolve to ultimate, and attack all the foot soldiers.  Then, if the Dark Tamer does a matrix digivolution, I'll attack his digimon, while you three attack the main fighters he has.  Now, if things don't go good, I've got backup coming."  LSR said, "Who's this 'backup'?"  DC said, "It's a surprise."  He heard an attack ringing out, and DC said, "Now!  Let's do it!"  
  


DIGIMODIFY!

DC/FG/LSR/EZ: Digimodify!  Matrix digivolution activate!

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

Blackterriermon: Blackterriermon matrix digivolve to… Blackrapidmon!

Tigramon: Tigramon matrix digivolve to… Firetigermon!

Blismon: Blismon matrix digivolve to… Metaldracielmon!

  
Darkagumon: Darkagumon matrix digivolve to… Skullgreymon!

            I was watching the whole time, and I said, "I knew this was going to happen.  They always do the same things.  Darkgabumon!"  One of my cards turned into a black card, and I said, "Let's rock."    
  
DIGIMODIFY!

ML: Digimodify!  Matrix digivolution activate!

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

Darkgabumon: Darkgabumon matrix digivolve to… Darkweregarurumon!

            DC said, "He matrix digivolved, just like I anticipated.   FG, you get the geckomon.  LSR, you get the darktyrannomon, EZ, you get the snimon and vilemon!"  FG said, "What about you?"  DC said, "I'm going to fight the Dark Tamer!"  The four split up, and FG said, "So, you're the geckomon.  Let me warm your hearts up!  Firetigermon?"  She smiled, and said, "Got it!"  
  
Firetigermon: Fire Tiger!

            It hit about 5, and that's when she said, "Finish 'em off!"  Firetigermon said, "Gladly."    
  
Firetigermon: Earthquake!

            Once that was done, all the data went up into the sky.  FG said, "Great move.  Let's help out LSR!"  Firetigermon replied back, "Let's do it."  LSR said, "All right!  Some help.  Get ready, Metaldracielmon!"  FG said, "All right LSR!  I'll launch one attack.  If that doesn't work, launch yours!"  LSR replied, "Will do!"  FG gave the nod to Firetigermon, and she nodded back.

  
Firetigermon: Fire Tiger!

            It didn't work, as 5 were still up.  That was when LSR said it.  "Now, Metaldracielmon!"  He said, "You got it!"  
  
Metaldracielmon: Terra Blaster!

            The attack deleted the rest.  Now it was time to help out EZ.  By the time EZ saw them, he looked beat up.  LSR said, "You forgot something?"  EZ said, "Power modify."    
  
DIGIMODIFY!

  
EZ: Digimodify!  Power activate!

            It worked, and FG said, "Triangulate firepower!"  The three got into a triangle formation, and attacked. It worked, and all the data was absorbed.  However, I anticipated this, and said, "All three main solders attack!"  The three got out, and attacked the digimon.  FG, LSR and EZ felt the attacks too.  Then I attacked Blackrapidmon, and DC felt it.  That's when I said, "Had enough?"  Then I heard a voice ring out an attack.  

ATOMIC BLASTER!

            DC looked up, and saw the original team.  Yep.  Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai, and Mako.  DC said, "Nice of you guys to show."  Takato said, "Well, we got your e-mail."  I said, "So, you got backup.  Let's see how they do with this!  Gorillamon!"  He attacked the original team, and DC said, "Takato, Henry, you help out LSR with shogungeckomon!  Rika, Jeri,  you guys help out Rika with Warumonzaemon!  Ryo, Kazu, Kenta?  You guys help out EZ with Parrotmon.  Suzie, you'll get Gorillamon. Ai and Mako?  You're going to help me out with this joker!"  

            Takato and Henry ran for where LSR was.  Takato said, "DC told us to help you."  LSR said, "Great.  Let's go for it!"    
  
Metaldracielmon: Terra blaster!

  
Wargrowlmon: Atomic Blaster!

Rapidmon: Tri-beam!

            The three attacks hit, and Shogungeckomon was deleted.  After that, Rika, Jeri and FG attacked Warumonzaemon with everything they had, but it wasn't enough.  They decided to attack together!

Firetigermon: Earthquake!

  
Taomon: Talisman of light!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

            After that, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo and EZ attacked Parrotmon with all four attacks!

Gardromon: Protect Grenade!

  
Marineangemon: Kahuna Waves!

  
Cyberdramon: Erase Claw!

Skullgreymon: Death Spike!

  
            The attacks hit, and the digimon was deleted.  Gorillamon attacked and all the tamers attacked.  The digimon was deleted yet again.  Then they waited for the outcome of the battle between me and DC.  That's when it happened.  My headache returned, and it was even worse.  I then heard a voice in my head say, "Make him suffer!"  I then hit the ultimate attack!  

Darkweregarurumon: Dark Wolf Claw!

            It hit Blackterriermon, and DC felt the attack bad.  He collapsed, and I looked down.  I looked at the monster I become, and I said, "No.  This is where I draw the line.  You've made this town suffer long enough!  As long as I'm breathing, I'll make sure you'll never take this town, this world, and the digital world!"  I felt my dark tamer gear crack, and my true gear emerge.  Runners, Blue jeans, white t-shirt under a motorcyclist's jacket, and combed hair.  I said, "Show yourself.  I want to battle."  He said, "You've made the biggest mistake, ML Lo.  I gave you everything, and you're going to pay for your decision to turn your back on your destiny."  I screamed, "I'm a good guy, and you're going to be the first to know."  He appeared, and it was Piedmon.

=============================================================================================================

Henry: Wow!  ML joining the good guys? Will his defection make the difference?  Find out on the next episode of "Digimon - Digital Monsters"!

ML: Don't forget to R&R!  
  
  



	7. A Battle Begins

NEW TAMERS  
  
Chapter 7 - A Battle Begins

Henry: ML, your turn to tell what's going on.  
  
ML: Sure.  After capturing a large number of digimon, I sent them into the real world to destroy the city and the tamers.  While three of the tamers were fighting 

       three of the digimon, DC fought me, and when I asked if DC had enough, someone sprang a fast one, and the original tamers, who had been DC's backup, 

       came out and helped out the cause.  I almost had DC done, and that's when I questioned my motives.  After that, I denounced what I was doing, and I 

       became the good guy.  I screamed to just bring it to whoever was controlling me, and he walked right to me.  It was Piedmon!

Henry: Our good author friend doesn't own digimon.  If he did, then he'd be reigning a digimon emperor like reign!

ML: (LOL)  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

The Real World

            Now that I saw Piedmon, I said, "Your days of causing havoc on defenseless digimon are over!  You're going down!"  Piedmon said, "Well, we'll see about that, Lo."  Darkgabumon replied back, "ML, are you sure that's one wise decision?"  I replied back, "Yeah.  It's wise to me.  He deserves to be deleted after what he pulled on me."  I retained my fighting position, and one of my cards turned red, and I said, "It's our time now, Darkgabumon.  You in?"  Darkgabumon replied, "Even though you were evil, I'm with you 100%.  Let's kick some digi-butt!"  I swiped my red card through my black d-power, and I ran toward Piedmon with the energy I had.  He ran toward me as well.  As soon as I got near him, I began to glow with power!

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!

ML: Biomerge activate!

            As soon as I said this, I turned into data, and began to experience my first true fight.

Darkgabumon: Darkgabumon biomerge to… Blackmetalgarurumon!

            Takato looked at his d-power, and scanned the new digimon.  "Blackgarurumon.  Mega type data/virus digimon.  His black giga missile and black ice attack sure make an opponent freeze in a hurry!"  I opened my eyes, and saw myself in the sphere.  I said, "This is it.  We're one.  Let's go, Darkgabumon!"  Darkgabumon replied back, "You got it!"  I said, with Darkgabumon's voice blended in, "Piedmon, you've used us as pawns in your game long enough!  Now it's time to make sure you'll pay for your misdeeds!"  Piedmon said, "You really think you can beat me in your new form?"  I said, "Bring it on!"    
  
Blackmetalgarurumon: Black giga missile!

            It hit, but it didn't cause a dent.  He struck hard with a sword, and I felt the attack.  I waved it off, and made Blackgarurumon use the claws as a weapon.  It worked a bit, then he jumped, and used his attack.

Piedmon: Trump swords!

            "Ah!"  I screamed out in pain.  Then I used the claws again.  This time, it worked a bit.  Then I got some distance, and screamed out my ultimate attack

Blackmetalgarurumon: Black ice!

            A stream of dark colored ice froze him solid.  I smiled, and said, "Bull's eye!"  But he used his sword to crack an opening.  That was it.  He rushed me, and tackled me.  I screamed as I hit the floor.  Sooner or later, I would pass out from the pain.  But there was one thing I would never do; give in to it.  I attacked with everything I had.  Even using all my attacks, and claws.  That was when DC and EZ nodded, and ran, saying, "We're coming ML!"  One of the cards they had turned red, and DC and EZ knew it.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!

DC/EZ: Biomerge activate!

            As soon as the two tamers hit, they felt their bodies turn to data as well.  Now they were ready to go!

Blackterriermon: Blackterriermon biomerge to… Blackmegagargomon!

Darkagumon: Darkagumon biomerge to… Blackwargreymon!

            Henry looked at his digivice, and scanned blackmegagargomon.  "Blackmegagargomon.  Virus/Data mega digimon!  His gargo blades and radiation beam attacks sure make for a hellacious time for his opponent!"  Ryo scanned his digivice on Blackwargreymon.  "Blackwargreymon - Virus/Vaccine mega.  His Terra destroyer attack comes from all the energy he has around him, and released from his palms!"  However, Piedmon wasn't easily about to give up.  He said, "So, you brought along some friends.  Well, I've bought a good friend of mine.  Apoclyamon!  DC said, "EZ, you and ML handle Piedmon.  I'll take Apocylmon!"  The two split up, and EZ said, "Nice of you to join us."  I said, "Don't mention it.  How are we going to defeat this guy?"  EZ said, "With this little technique.  He closed his eyes, and so did I."  Then I felt the power.  

  
Blackwargreymon: Blackwargreymon!

  
Blackmetalgarurumon: Blackmetalgarurumon!

Blackwargreymon/Blackmetalgarurumon: DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

Blackomnimon: Blackomnimon!

            I said, "EZ, great technique.  Now let's give Piedmon a taste of his own medicine!"    
  
=============================================================================================================

Henry: Wow!  The battle lines have now been clearly drawn.  Will ML and EZ triumph together, and will DC live to see another day?  Find out on the next

           "Digimon - Digital Monsters"!

ML: Don't forget to R&R!


	8. Game Over for Piedmon?

NEW TAMERS

Chapter 8 - Game Over for Piedmon?

ML: Henry, your turn, man.

Henry: Ok, M.  Last time, ML and Piedmon were caught in a vicious battle, and in the heat of it, DC and EZ decided to help him out.  However, Piedmon 

           summoned Apocalymon to make things more interesting.  DC went to fight apolcalymon, and EZ went to help ML.  Seconds later, Blackwargreymon and 

           Blackmetalgarurumon DNA digivolved into Blackomnimon!  This should get interesting!

ML: You got that right!  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

            EZ said, "So this is DNA digivolution."  I said, "You got it.  Now let's show Piedmon what we got!"  Piedmon said, "Hah!  So you combined your powers.  It won't last much longer."  In our dual voices, we said, "That's a strong boast, but I'm afraid you'll be the one who won't last!"  Piedmon took out his sword, and got ready to throw it.  He did.

Piedmon: Trump Sword!

            It was coming nearer, and EZ said, "I think it's time we battle tested."  I said, "You just read my mind, man!"    
  
Blackomnimon: Transcendent Blade!

            Piedmon's attack was blocked, and he grabbed another sword.  He said, "If it's sword on sword on sword you want, then it's sword on sword you're going to get!"  He ran Blackomnimon, and Blackomnimon parried the attack.  Sooner or later, we were engaged in a sword fight in which no one would be able to get the advantage.  Meanwhile, DC had his hands full with Apocalymon.  Of course, if you watch the show, he can copy any digimon's attacks.  He attacked with one of Icedevimon's most feared attacks.

Apocalymon: Frost Claw!

Blackmegagargomon: Gargo Blades!

            The attack hit Apocalymon's frost claw, and it melted.  Then it hit Apocalymon.  The agony he felt was unbearable.  DC now thought, "All right.  The time to finish him off is now!"  DC screamed, "You've been in this game for far too long, and now, it's game over!"    
  
Blackmegagargomon: Radiation missiles!

            The faces on the missiles smiled as they hit Apocalymon, deleting him on the spot.  Inside, DC smiled, and said, "All right!  Let's go help out ML and EZ!"  Blackterriermon replied back, "Momentai, DC."  DC said, "You know, you sure pick the weirdest times to say that."  Blackmegagargomon just went to help us, and I said, "Nice time to come here, DC!"  DC said, "Nice to be wanted, but don't forget, since I'm wearing the goggles, I'm the leader."  I said, "Hey, I didn't forget.  Now let's kick this clown's keister!"  LSR said, "Hey, don't forget about me!"  Blismon replied back, "Yeah.  What about us?"  DC said, "Well we could use a little help!"  LSR said, "No prob.  Help's on the way!"    
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

LSR: Biomerge activate!

Blismon: Blismon biomerge to… Wardracielmon!

            Wardracielmon hit the battleground, and said to himself, "Sun... mighty ball of energy, the power that you have is so great, please share your energy with me."  Once he gathered enough energy, he channeled it into his attack.

  
Wardracielmon: Solar Blaster!

            It hit, and weakened Piedmon, but he said, "You think that can hurt me?"  I don't think so."   
  
Piedmon: Clown Trick!

            It hit Wardracielmon, and LSR felt the pain!  He shook it off, and decided to use the sword.  It hit Piedmon, and it visibly weakened him.  Now, I thought, "The time to finish him off is now!"  DC said, "Ok guys!  Now is the time!"  We nodded at this, and Wardracielmon replied, "Sun... mighty ball of energy, the power that you have is so great, please share your energy with me."  He then launched his attack.

Wardracielmon: Solar Blaster!

            Then, DC, and EZ and myself launched our attacks in unison.

Blackmegagargomon: Radiation missiles!

Blackomnimon: Supreme Blaster!

            It hit, and Piedmon was deleted.  As soon as we de-digivolved, I smiled to myself.  Now I was free of all the demons that had tormented me in the past since I had the black card.  I said, "Hey DC!"  DC said, "Yeah?"  I replied back, "Next time you need my help, call me."  I gave him my cell, and winked.  FG said, "Nice of you for surviving.  I've got a little something for you."  DC said, "Yeah, what is it?"  FG said, "Well, since the tomboy always goes out with the gogglehead, well…"  She gave him a little peck on the lips, and DC just blushed.  He walked away.  I smiled at the two, winked again, put on my glasses, and me and Darkgabumon walked into the horizon.  Partners for life.

END.

=============================================================================================================

So, what'd you think?  R&R!


End file.
